This invention relates to a massage belt for wearing in the region of the human lumbar vertebral column. The massage belt includes a strap having a pair of support elements or pads that are laterally displaced with respect to each other.
There are many known bindings and support arrangements to be worn in the region of the human lumbar vertebral column. Bodice or corset-like bindings are used and intended for direct support of the lumbar vertebral column or individual lumbar vertebral column sections. Support elements frequently extend in the longitudinal direction of the lumbar vertebral column and rest directly against the column for the purpose of fitting in place. Bodices or corsets frequently reach upwardly and downwardly far beyond the width of the belt member on which they are mounted. Consequently, the bodices or corsets reach beyond the waist of the wearer in order to keep the body firmly bound up within the lumbar region.
There are further known corset devices which can be firmly tightened about the trunk for supporting or correcting the human lumbar vertebral column. These prior art devices bear at their innersides symmetrically on both flanks close to the lumbar vertebral column support members coming to rest against the back. Two support members located at the same level are interconnected at any given time by a bridging element. Thus, a plurality of briding elements are provided one below the other. The vertical spacing of these briding elements with respect to each other, at any particular time, is about equal to the thickness of the ligamentary disks. In this case, the bridging elements are pivotally attached to their upper parts to a central vertical bar. Such a prior art belt has a considerable depth and reaches over a plurality of vertebrae of the lumbar vertebral column. Stiffening rods are provided in the comparatively broad belt and a reinforcing strap is attached to the lower edge around the outside of the belt.
A disadvantage of this type of prior art belt is that the mobility of the muscular system is more or less restricted. They support the trunk at the level of the lumbar vertebral column and therewith render mobility of the muscular system more or less sluggish. With belts in the form of a bodice or corset, the lumbar vertebral column is immobilized. The back stretching muscular system and the mobility of the lumbar vertebrae pertaining thereto is wholly or partly restricted in its operational sequences.
Further, there are prior art belts which have only one pair of support elements or pads that are arranged to both sides of and at the same distance from the middle of the belt. The support elements are directly mounted on the flexible belt member. With such a pior art belt, a certain massaging effect can be achieved to prevent spasms in the braced back muscular system in the region of the human lumbar vertebral column. However, as the support elements accompany the comparatively flexible belt, the action on the back-stretching muscular system is not always adequate for relaxation of the latter.